


Underling of the King

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Gwen perhaps?, Is there 3rd character in it too?, M/M, Other, Voyeurism, no other idea in it than just sex, that's for you to decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur might have the whole of Camelot under his power to lead, to keep safe and most of all, to love, but most important to him was just to keep Merlin under him in every possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underling of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been practicing painting with PS I decided to see how I do with a hard mechanical brush instead of soft one. I think this will be my only one done with this brush because this took a lot more time than the last one to color.
> 
>  
> 
> Roughly artbetaed by Sami and also thanks to ZairaA. and jadesfire for throwing me some comments, thank you my dears!


End file.
